dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cumber
|Appears in = |manga debut = "The Imprisoned Trunks..." |anime debut = "Goku vs. Goku! A Transcendent Battle Begins on the Prison Planet!" |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Allegiance = Core Area Warriors }} , Cunber website bio the , is an ancient Saiyan interred by Fu on the Prison Planet. Appearance Cunber is a very muscular man of towering height, similar to that of Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form. He has long spiky black hair reaching down to his thighs with a single shorter bang hanging over his face. Unlike most Saiyans with pitch-black irises, he has red-irises and visible pupils. He also retains a Universe 7 Saiyan tail which he lets sway freely. While restrained by Fu, he wears a white straightjacket with Fu's mark on its chest area, which also seemingly blanks out his eyes. Once he frees himself from his restraints, his outfit is shown to be a red sleeveless shirt with blue baggy pants and white boots. Though he continues to wear a piece of the straight-jacket that covers his mouth, a piece from the left side is shown missing, which reveals a small scar from the left side of his jawline. His attire also appears to be made of similar material to Saiyan armor, as it can stretch and retain its integrity even at Great Ape size. Personality Not much is known about Cunber other than a rather violent and savage behavior, befitting of him being called the "Evil Saiyan" by Fu. Like most Saiyans he loves to fight. He also admits to have some respect for Goku and Vegeta right before demanding that they fight him, as well as claiming that destroying Super Saiyan Blue Vegito would bring him joy. He also seems to know of the Super Saiyan God form, as he grew angry when he witnessed Goku in the state. This also implies he may have fought Yamoshi in the past, and was one of the Evil Saiyans in the legend of the Super Saiyan God. Biography Background Cunber is an ancient Saiyan. He is taken from his time by Fu and placed in the Core Area of the Prison Planet, he is restrained by Fu using a straight jacket and is given a Special Dragon Ball. Cunber appears to have some history with the Super Saiyan God, as upon seeing Super Saiyan God Goku he angrily shouts over and over at the presence of a red-haired Saiyan. Dragon Ball Heroes Prison Planet Saga ;Prison Planet Gathering Saga In the game, Cunber is summoned by the Dragon Balls after Fu makes a wish with them. In the anime, Cunber breaks free from his shackles inside a tower surrounded by lava somewhere on the Prison Planet. After breaking free he immediately makes a bee line towards Goku and Vegeta and upon spotting the Saiyan pair attacks them straight away. When Goku attempts to hit him, Cunber's evil ki corrupts Goku's mind and causes him to enter a berserk state where he then turns on Vegeta. Soon after Future Trunks and Cooler arrive to back up the two and after Cooler transforms into Golden Cooler he knocks out Goku and throws a Golden Supernova at Cunber though it does no harm to him. Cunber then powers up further and his restraints fall off as he asks them to fight him. Cunber strangles a struggling Trunks, preparing to obliterate him with a Désastre Eraser before Vegito Blue charges into the blast and disperses it. At first Cunber and Vegito appear to be evenly matched, with an excited Fu admiring their brawl from his monitor room. After complimenting Vegito Blue's strength, Cunber uses a Désastre Claw to attack him, missing the first two hits but eventually slamming Vegito into a rock wall. The battle continues with Vegito unleashing Kaio-ken to gain an advantage, heating up to the point where their clash begins to crack at one of the chains holding the Prison Planet down. Cunber begins to charge a giant Désastre Eraser, which prompts Vegito Blue to respond with a Final Kamehameha in return. Though Cunber's blast at first gains the upper hand, Vegito pours more energy into his attack and disperses the Désastre Eraser, the energy actually snapping a portion of one of the Prison Planet's chains. After forcing Vegito back with another Désastre Claw, the evil Saiyan launches a Power Ball into the air and immediately transforms into a Golden Great Ape. He fires another Désastre Eraser that forces Vegito to defuse, leaving a battered Vegeta wondering if he and Goku completely used up their power. Cunber continues to rampage, snapping another chain link and cracking through the sky barrier - which goes unnoticed by Fu, who is completely awestruck by the Saiyans' fight and happily demands them to keep battling. A defused Goku and Vegeta are forced to take on Cunber, who has only suffered the destruction of a segment of his mask. He continues his rampage, swatting away Super Saiyan Vegeta and Trunks effortlessly, tanking several of Golden Cooler's blasts and knocking him into the planet's barrier causing several cracks to spread, and nearly crushing Super Saiyan Goku, who is forced to use Super Saiyan Blue and subsequently Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken to evade Cunber's attacks. After firing another Désastre Eraser which breaks through the barrier, Cunber is forced to cease his battle with Goku due to the arrival of Fu, who, after swiftly transforming into his Super Fu state, absorbs Cunber's Power Ball and effortlessly slashes him to the ground, knocking him out of his Golden Great Ape form. Fu goes back to his base form and leaves, so Cunber further increases his own power, becoming incredibly enraged at the sight of Goku using the Super Saiyan God transformation. He battles Goku and soon overwhelms him. ;Prison Planet Awakening Saga As Goku is beaten without mercy, including being stepped on and blasted at, Cunber attempts to finish him off for good but the blast is deflected by the immediate arrival of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. Cunber says that he does not know who they are but is willing to take on all challengers. Cunber vows to cut loose and begins his transformation into a Super Saiyan 3. With his Ki being described as being incredible, Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno use the Potara to fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Vegito: Xeno. Vegito: Xeno charges into battle with Cunber and the intensity causes more chains to shatter. Vegito: Xeno fires a Kamehameha and Cunber counters with an attack on his own. After a mighty struggle, Vegito: Xeno overpowers and seemingly defeats Cunber, pushing him into and destroying the final chain and the seal around the Prison Planet. Cunber returns shortly after ward and unleashes a barrage of Ki Blasts before charging up a powerful energy sphere which he launches at Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno, overwhelming them and threatening to kill the group. However the blast is sent hurtling out into space at the last second by the newly transformed Ultra Instinct Goku. Cunber tries in vain to hit Goku but is unable to do so and when Goku launches a powerful Kamehameha, Cunber falls defeated. Before the planet explodes, he is recovered by the sudden appearance of Fused Zamasu and is teleported away. Universal Conflict Saga ;Universal Conflict: Dawn of War Saga Cunber heads to Universe 11 where he faces and defeats the leader of the Pride Troopers, Top, in battle and then prepares to face the mighty Jiren. The two confront each other for a while with Cunber saying that they are equal but that he will not lose, transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 Full Power in the process, although he is still outmatched by the titanic foe. He attempts to continue his battle with Jiren, only for it to be cut short by the arrival of Hearts, who tells Oren to face Jiren instead. Angry, since he was in the middle of fighting Jiren himself, Hearts tells Cunber that he has done enough, and with a snap of his fingers unwillingly teleports him ahead to Universe 3. Power Cunber is one of the strongest warriors in Universe 7 and the entire multiverse. Even while wearing his restraints and in base form, Cunber can unleash massive amounts of ki and explosively escape his prison before ultimately breaking free from his restraints. Thanks to his overwhelming power, he was able to escape the Core Area before his fellow prisoners. ;Manga Cunber's power is so great that even in his "Evil Saiyan" state, the moment Goku and Vegeta sense his approach they power up straight to Super Saiyan Blue. He easily takes down Final Form Cooler and is about to kill him, however base Future Trunks manages to destroy his shadow hands. The combined kick of Super Saiyan God Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta is able to knock Cumber down, however he remains undamaged and removes his restraints. After removing his restraints he is able to fight against Vegito Blue, though it is apparent that Vegito gained the edge as Cunber became a Super Saiyan while they were fighting, later Vegito Blue decided to get serious in order to defeat Cunber, using Kaio-ken to double his power. Cunber then decides to become a Golden Great Ape in order to show what he's like when he gets serious. Golden Great Ape Cunber proves to be able to clash evenly with Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Vegito - the battle between the two causing the Prison Planet's sealing spell to begin coming undone - however the strain of both Super Saiyan Blue and Kaio-ken proves too much for Vegito - who defuses. Fu is intimidated by Golden Great Ape Cunber, but manages to cut off his tail - reverting him to normal. Cunber's power further increases when he creates a tail made entirely out of ki and Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno opt to immediately become Super Saiyan 4 Vegito: Xeno - allowing them to fight on par with Cunber and even appeared to gain the edge until Cunber proceeds to become Super Saiyan 3 - whom Vegito: Xeno is outmatched against. Super Saiyan 3 Cunber then fights Ultra Instinct Goku who avoids his attacks and manages to push him away (albeit without damaging him), however the battle is interrupted soon after the two clash with their two strongest attacks which causes the seal holding the Prison Planet together to be destroyed. In his Super Saiyan 3 form, Cunber is able to overwhelm Dispo and Top with ease. ;Anime He was able to unleash a barrage of powerful blasts from his restrained body that forced base Goku and Vegeta to be on the defensive. A Golden Supernova from Golden Cooler failed to do anything at all to him even while still in his restraints. After removing his restraints, base Cunber easily overpowered Super Saiyan Future Trunks' assault, catching his sword strike with a single hand and then choking him out. Against Vegito, the unrestrained Cunber proved able to push back the Super Saiyan Blue foe, prompting Vegito to utilize Kaio-ken, which Cunber still proved able to fight on equal footing. Cunber even matched Vegito's Final Kamehameha with his Désastre Eraser. Cunber then decides to become a Golden Great Ape in order to gain an advantage which allows him to easily overpower Kaio-ken Vegito Blue. Against a team effort from Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks (all Super Saiyans) along with Golden Cooler, Cunber still had a decisive advantage, easily countering his foes' various attacks, being completely unaffected by them and even destroying portions of the seal around the planet all while pinning down Goku with his massive foot. When Goku used Super Saiyan Blue he was able to push Cunber back enough to free himself from being crushed under his foot, by unleashing Kaio-Ken x20, which forced Cunber to fight more seriously, but still remaining virtually unfazed. Cunber's devastation of the seal prompted Fu to arrive. By entering his Super Form and absorbing Cunber's Power Ball, the mad scientist easily stopped Cunber's rampage by returning the ancient Saiyan to his base form. Despite this loss, Cunber still fought on par with Super Saiyan God Goku, gradually wearing Goku down until he was pummeled into submission. An unconscious and battered Goku was then only saved by the timely appearance of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno, both who were in Super Saiyan 4. Finding this an actual challenge, Cunber transformed into Super Saiyan 3, prompting the Time Patrollers to put aside their pride and fuse into Vegito: Xeno. Facing down the fused Super Saiyan 4, Cunber put up an intense battle until narrowly being defeated. Despite being overwhelmed, Cunber quickly returned, unleashed such power that affected the entire planet. He then launched a massive energy ball that the Super Saiyan 4 Saiyans were just barely able to hold back, gradually losing their ground. This event caused Goku to awaken in the state of Ultra Instinct -Sign-, using this power to repel and disperse Cunber's attack. Goku then proceeded to enter the completed Ultra Instinct state. When faced against Ultra Instinct Goku, Cunber is not able to land a single blow and is effortlessly pummeled before being just as easily defeated by Goku's Kamehameha. Later, after recovering, base Cunber proved able to defeat Top with no apparent trouble and then with no fear face off against Jiren, the strongest being in all of Universe 11. The two titans initially proved equal in power as neither gained a clear advantage and Cunber enduring Jiren's blows unfazed. Once Jiren fought more seriously and began pressuring Cunber enough, he accessed the Super Saiyan 3 Full Power, and proved to able to clash with Jiren's beyond-Destroyer might. Despite Jiren getting the advantage in their final skirmish, Cunber was annoyed when Hearts interfered and teleported him away to attack Universe 3. ;Video Games In the game's openings, Cunber appears to be incredibly powerful, as him powering up was enough to cause Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks to transform straight to Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Rage respectively in order to attack him with their strongest beam attacks from the start. When he powered up enough for his restraining jacket to come off, Goku and Vegeta had to fuse to become Super Saiyan Blue Vegito to oppose him, with the two of them matching punches, Vegito goes one step further by using the regular Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, which appears to give a slight edge over Cunber. X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku and Super Fu working together are able to hold their own against Golden Great Ape Cunber, though he has the advantage. Later on in his Super Saiyan 3 form, he was shown to be strong enough to push Goku to the edge enough for him to once again unlock Ultra Instinct to battle him - which Cunber still proved able to compete against. In the game, the combined might of Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta is enough to beat back the restrained Evil Saiyan. The restrained Evil Saiyan is forced to retreat after Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Golden Cooler free Goku from his control. Due to the Evil Saiyan's special traits Vegeta notes that he and Goku may be unable to win through fighting alone. After Cunber breaks free from his restraint jacket Goku and Vegeta prove unable to defeat him, noting his strength is in a different league. Super Saiyan Blue Vegito battles Super Saiyan Cunber and after a short battle appears to have won - however in reality Fu teleported Cunber away from the fight. X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku is able to battle Super Saiyan Cunber, though they stop fighting when Cunber notices neither Goku nor Vegeta have tails. Super Saiyan Cunber has an advantage over the combined might of Super Saiyan God Goku and Golden Cooler, and proves on par with Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. Against Super Saiyan 4 Vegito: Xeno, Cunber utilizes his Super Saiyan 3 form, they manage to push him back before defusing, Super Saiyan 3 Cunber then proceeds to battle Ultra Instinct Goku - who manages to defeat him. As a Super Saiyan 3 Full Power, even when working with Hearts and Fused Zamasu the trio prove unable to defeat Super Full Power Jiren. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Saiyan Power' - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. *'Floating Shadow Hands' - As Cunber's arms are inside his straight jacket as the Evil Saiyan, he uses two large shadow hands separate from his body. He is still able to use these hands once freeing himself from the straitjacket. **'Désastre Claw' - Cunber enlarges one of his shadow hands into a massive claw and attacks with it. This is Cunber's super attack as "Evil Saiyan". *'Corruption''' - Cunber is able to corrupt people who are affected by his ki. This caused Goku to become Super Saiyan: Berserk. *'Désastre Eraser' - Cunber creates his shadows hands, using them in addition to his actual hands. Each hand creates a ball of dark ki before combining the four into a larger sphere, firing it as a powerful energy wave afterward. *'Power Ball' - Cunber is able to create a power ball, allowing him to channel Blutz Waves and take on the Great Ape transformations. *'Shadow tail growth' - During the time he was without his tail, Cunber proves able to grow a replacement made out of his shadowy energy, allowing him to regain the power he lost from losing his tail. *'Hard Désastre Eraser' - Super Saiyan 3 Cunber's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. |-|Forms and Transformations= ;Evil Saiyan Cunber uniquely possess the "Evil Saiyan" state. Being the Evil Saiyan he is surrounded by an extremely malicious aura that can cause other Saiyans to become Super Saiyan: Berserk. His dark aura can be stretched and shaped into a myriad of solid constructs, such as large, shadowy hands. Cunber retains his Evil Saiyan traits when utilizing his transformed states. ;Great Ape While Cunber has never been seen transformed into a standard Great Ape, as he has a tail, he can by extension enter this form when exposed to enough Blutz Waves. These are acquired either naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or artificially by a Power Ball. As seen from a higher state of this transformation, Cunber would retain full rationality in this form. ;Power-sealed Cunber is forced into this restrained state by the power-sealing straitjacket placed on him by Fu. In this form, he is simply known as the Evil Saiyan. In this state his skin turns tanner and his eyes turn pupil-less eyes. ;Super Saiyan At an unknown point in time, Cunber obtained this form. In it, his skin changes to a lighter complexion, his hair turns golden, can produce a golden aura, and his eyes turn green. Unlike most Saiyans whose hairstyle changes drastically once entering this form, Cunber's hairstyle remains the same, apart from his front bang appearing to lift up slightly to the right and sharpening in shape. Also unlike other Saiyans, Cunber has visible black pupils within his green irises when turning Super Saiyan. ;Golden Great Ape Cunber possesses the Golden Great Ape form, which is simply referred to as "Great Ape Cunber". Unlike other Golden Great Apes, he has an unusual orange tinge to his fur and is much larger than usual. In this form, he can unleash Mouth Blasts that are sustainable, even be used in a sweeping nature take out more than one target in one pass. Cunber is so powerful he can cause serious damage to the sealing spell that surrounds the Prison Planet (while clashing with Vegito in the manga), a feat even the combined Kamehamehas of Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno and Super Saiyan Blue Goku could not replicate. Despite his massive size, he becomes even faster in this form. He also retains full rationality in this form, able to clearly talk and fight with no impeding to his normal battle tactics. ;Super Saiyan 3 While it's unknown how he originally obtained it, he first demonstrated it when becoming enraged by losing his Great Ape form against Fu. In this form, his hair spikes out more wildly than usual and he loses his eyebrows, instead being replaced by a very pronounced brow ridge. Noticeably, the aura he produces is not a flowing golden one like the form's other users, but instead he retains his usual aura: a column of solid black ki with a red inner area that crackles with black electricity. ;Super Saiyan 3 Full Power A special state of Super Saiyan 3 seemingly only accessible as an ancient Saiyan, Cunber first used this form against Jiren. In this form, his muscles bulge further while gaining protruding veins about his body and his eyes become blank akin to a berserker-state. The intensity of this form's energy is so great that upon entering it, it causes his shirt to be shredded from his chest. In this state, he is not only able to access the maximum power of Super Saiyan 3 with no apparent time limit or strain, but able to clash evenly against the strongest of foes. |-|Equipment= *'Power-Sealing Straitjacket' - When taken to the Prison Planet, Cunber is forcefully given a power-sealing straitjacket. He destroys it after powering up to fight Cooler. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Rikiya Koyama Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heros ;Manga *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Cooler (Final Form) and Future Trunks *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Cunber (Base/Super Saiyan/Golden Great Ape) vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) *Cunber (Base/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Vegito: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) *Cunber (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct) ;Anime *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) and Vegeta *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Cooler (Golden Frieza) *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Base) and Cooler (Golden Frieza) *Cunber (Evil Saiyan/Base/Golden Great Ape) vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) *Cunber (Golden Great Ape) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) *Cunber (Golden Great Ape) vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Cunber (Golden Great Ape) vs. Vegeta and Future Trunks *Cunber (Golden Great Ape) vs. Cooler (Golden Frieza) *Cunber (Golden Great Ape) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) *Cunber (Golden Great Ape/Base) vs. Fu (Super Fu) *Cunber (Evil Saiyan) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Base) *Cunber (Base/Evil Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) and Vegeta: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) *Cunber (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Vegito: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) *Cunber vs. Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) and Vegeta: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) *Cunber vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct) *Cunber vs. Top (off-screen) *Cunber (Evil Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3 Full Power) vs. Jiren List of characters killed by Cunber *Previous holder of the Six-Star Special Dragon Ball - Implied to have been killed by Cunber in the game order to take his Dragon Ball. Trivia *Like other Saiyans, Cunber's name is a pun on a vegetable, in this case cucumber. While botanically speaking cucumbers are a fruit, they are classified as a culinary vegetable, similar to tomatoes. *Cunber shares a few traits with Broly: **Larger than average height with a massive muscular built (in Legendary Super Saiyan for Broly). **Unique energy capacities compared to other Saiyans. **Abnormally high power level in base form compared to transformed Saiyans. **A uniquely colored Great Ape form (orange for Cunber and green for Broly). **A savage lust for violence and fighting. **Inhuman levels of resilience against enemy attacks. **Having restraints (Cunber's straightjacket/mask and Broly's rings). **Have a deep hatred for someone (the Super Saiyan Gods for Cunber and Goku for Broly). **Blanked-eyes and enlarged muscles after reaching their highest Super Saiyan form (Super Saiyan 3 Full Power for Cunber and Legendary Super Saiyan for Broly) Gallery References Site Navigation es:Saiyan Maligno Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials